Late Nights
by Dinokitty
Summary: A late night, or early morning, randevu with your boyfriend. It brings back old memories better left in the dust and you do your best to comfort him.


I let out a soft laugh at the sight in front of me. It was far too early in the morning to be up, but as per usual my little brother Alfred had woken me up at the ungodly hour. He had burst into the room, slamming the door open, and leaping on to my bed. Green eyes had stared into my matching ones, worry and panic swirling in their depths. The reason I was laughing was the reason he had come barging in.

"Big brother! Kiku texted me!" Kiku was a sweet boy Alfred had brought over our house a few times. He had a raging crush on her, and from what I understand he returned the feeling though neither fifteen year old would admit it. "What should I do?!"

Shaking my head and rubbing my eyes I looked at the screen, Kiku had indeed texted him. It was a simple, " _Hey"_. One of the most confusing words to begin with. "What's the matter? You're fine." Alfred was now sitting on my bed across from me. Pulling the covers to cover my shoulders I shivered in the cool summer air. Being dressed in a T-shirt, and only a T-shirt, didn't help me warm up. "Why don't you respond before he thinks you're asleep or ignoring him. The worst thing to do to a boy is ignore him."

"Uh, okay," Alfred said rubbing the back of his head as he began typing. "Should I just say hello too or ask him how he is or…" He trailed off at the different ways to reply.

Exasperation leaked from every pore in my body. Snatching the phone I typed in a simple, " _Hey."_ "There dumbass, now he'll respond and you can go from there." Grabbing the phone back he watched the screen. "Now get out of here. Since you woke me up I'd like to do something productive."

"Huh? Oh, okay!" Alfred jumped out of my bed running out of my room, thankfully closing the door behind him. Smiling fondly I grabbed my own phone from its place charging on the nightstand beside my bed. Entering the password I began texted my own loved one, my boyfriend Francis had come to my hometown for summer vacation and to visit me. Sending a quick message I slipped out of my bed.

Grabbing a pair of basketball shorts I slipped them on before climbing out my window to the ground below. Even though I was a grown adult at nineteen my parents still didn't want me going out after twelve, and it being three in the morning I also knew they wouldn't like me out this early. Waiting in the cool night air I shivered before Francis finally arrived, he drove up to the side of the road where I let myself in.

"Salut, belle," Francis said looking over at me with his soft violet eyes. His hand took my own as he began driving down the road. He was dressed a little more messily than normal, a pair of loose sleeping pants and an open sweatshirt covering his bare chest. Francis had never been shy about his figure, which was amazing anyways, and I could honestly say I disliked it. "Why'd you text me so late? Or early, I'm not even sure which." He let out a soft laugh as his thumb stroked the back of my hand. "You don't usually wake up before nine do you?"

I laughed with him, knowing my own sleeping habits, "Yeah, Alfred woke me up because of his almost boyfriend. I thought of you and us and… I just wanted to see you again, we haven't just talked in weeks…" I blushed at my own admittance.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go," Francis asked having stopped the car, a technically because no one else was on the road at this hour. "We could head to the beach, or the cliff side. Actually, I have the perfect place."

"Alright…"

The rest of the ride was smooth as we sat in silence breathing in the feeling of each other. I loved Francis from the bottom of my heart and sitting beside him simply made my heart beat so hard. It wasn't long before the car stopped again, this time I didn't recognize where we were and having lived here my whole life that was quite an accomplishment. "Francis, where are we?"

"We're at Bluestone Mountain," Francis said hurrying to get out of the car. A moment later and he was opening the door for me, laughing I accept the hand offered to me as he pulled me out of the car. Climbing on to the roof he offered his hand again. "You coming?"

Rolling my eyes I accepted again, "Why are we here anyway?" Sitting beside him I leaned against his shoulder where he lay his own head on top of mine. Sighing I took a deep breath, he smelt like roses and vanilla and a sent that was all his own. "You don't usually bring me something new like this place."

"Oui, but you don't usually text me at four in the morning," Francis shot back. "Besides, I've been meaning to bring you here for a while. My friend Antonio introduced me to this place first, he was a real nice but… He got into trouble and…" He paused taking a deep breath. Antonio was a common topic but from what I had gathered he was a dear friend of Francis' who he hadn't talked to in years and in this moment I realized why. "A couple of guys beat him up pretty bad, he ended in a coma. A few weeks later and he died."

I gulped at the words, I didn't have many memories that compare to that, "I'm sorry that happened but really… I don't know what else to say." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying my best to comfort him. "I'm so sorry that this happened." Francis turned around in my arms burying his head in my shoulders. He was crying, and that broke my heart.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you," Francis muttered taking a deep breath before pulling away from my wet shoulder. "It's the day he died and, I couldn't, when I brought you here it brought back so many memories. I thought I had moved on and let him go, but I, I guess I didn't." I brushed a few stray tears from his pale face, as he stared at me a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I've made a mess of your shirt, I apologizes belle." He slipped off his jacket wrapping it around me in one of the most cliché movies.

Feeling the warmth seep into my arms I realized how cold I had been, "Thanks Francis." Having calmed down he wrapped an arms around me as well, now sitting next to me rather than lying against me. I leaned my head against his shoulder again, happy in the knowledge that he trusted me with his friends story.

As we sat in silence again the sun began to rise in the distance, reds and golds filling the dark sky. I breathed in again before closing my eyes and basking in the new warmth and the love from Francis. It was a new morning, a new day and a new part of our relationship and that in itself made me smile gently.


End file.
